Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai Tập 3 Phần kết
'Phần kết' 'Phần 1' "Fufufufun! Thấy sao hả! Khi các cậu xuất hiện thì tôi đã xuất hiện như anh hùng vậy!" "............" "Nếu tôi không yêu cầu Chủ Tịch tháo vòng cổ ra, thì không biết các cậu sẽ ra sao nhỉ〜?" "............— " "Ohho〜thái độ gì vậy. Tại sao các cậu lại thờ ơ với vị cứu tinh của các cậu như vậy chứ〜?" Sau khi trận chiến kết thúc, Ouka đang được chăm sóc bên trong xe của , còn Mari thì đang om sòm đòi hỏi mọi người phải biết ơn cô. Vẻ mặt của Ouka như muốn nói cô không thừa nhận chuyện đó, một thứ cảm xúc cực khó chịu dấy lên trong lòng cô. Mari ưỡn ngực lên cao hơn nữa. "Có chuyện như vậy là vì các cậu thật vô dụngThat's because you're useless! Nhân tiện, ai đã đến xe của Chủ Tịch hả?' "...guhh." "Thấy sao hả? Thấy sao khi được ma thuật mà mình căm ghét cứu hả?" "...guhhhhhhh." Trong khi Ouka làm vẻ mặt không hài lòng, thì Mari lại ưỡn ngực giương giương tự đắc. “Cuối cùng cũng chịu hiểu ra sự tuyệt vời của Mari-sama chưa? Chúng ta có nên kết thúc cuộc tranh cãi giữa chúng ta không nhỉ? Tuy nhiên, từ giờ các cậu phải gọi tôi là Mari-sama——" “Im đi cái thùng xăng!” "——X-xăn... nói cái gì vậy?!" "Cậu có khác gì cái thùng xăng đâu! Cậu chỉ cung cấp chút ma lực cho Kusanagi! Có thế thôi mà hành xử hách dịch như vậy hả, đồ cái thùng nhựa đỏ chóe!" “M-m-ma lực của tôi không phải dầu lửa!” “Cậu chỉ đáng làm cái cây xăng thôi!” “Nó cũng không phải là xăng——!" Ouka không chịu nổi nữa phải cãi lại, và cuối cùng vẫn thành ra cãi nhau. Những đang điều trị cho họ cũng muốn can ngăn lắm. “...mấy đứa này, lúc này rồi mà còn đấu khẩu với nhau.” Sau khi báo cáo xong với Chủ Tịch, Takeru quay lại và gượng cười trước cảnh quen thuộc. “Ô, nhân tiện Usagi ở đâu rồi?” Cậu thử nhìn quanh nhưng không thấy bóng dáng cô đâu. Hẳn là cô đang được chữa trị đâu đó, hoặc là đang giúp đỡ các . Khi cậu định đi tìm Usagi, thì lại tìm thấy một người đồng đội khác. “Suginami.” Cậu đi đến chỗ Ikaruga, cô ấy đang ngồi trên một đống gạch vụn và quan sát Mari cùng Ouka. Ikaruga ngồi ở xa đã nhìn thấy Takeru. “Không để người ta chữa trị à?” “...Tớ tự lo cho mình được.” “...ra vậy.” Takeru ra đằng sau Ikaruga và ngồi đối lưng với cô. “Cậu không ra tham gia với họ ư?” “Tớ không thích làm vậy. Nhìn cảnh này đủ thấy bình tâm rồi.” Có vẻ cô ấy vẫn giữ khoảng cách. Như thể nơi mà cô thuộc về đang ở nơi xa thật xa, cô nhìn về khoảng không phía trước. Trong tay mình, cô đang cẩn thận giữ lấy một cuốn sách ảnh nhàu nát. Ảnh bìa của quyển sách, là ảnh một đôi cha mẹ đang nắm lấy tay đứa con. Ikaruga nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve nó. "...Tớ đã có mục tiêu để tiếp tục chiến đấu." Nghe thấy cô lẩm bẩm, Takeru đặt tay lên xoa đầu cô. “Nếu cậu có mục tiêu...thì lần sau nhớ nói cho rõ ra. Dù gì bọn tớ cũng đâu phải hoàn toàn vô dụng đâu.” "............" Trong khi được cậu xoa đầu, Ikaruga lộ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Cô quay lại, và trừng mắt với Takeru. Tiếp đến, cô ghé sát vào mặt cậu đến nỗi đủ để hôn cậu. "Uoo, g-gggg-gì vậy?" “Vầy là sao? Này, là sao hả?” “Cậu hỏi ‘là sao’ tức là sao hả?” “Tại sao cậu lại vỗ đầu tớ?” “À...cái này, có nghĩa là ‘làm tốt lắm’.” “Cậu có biết là có nhiều đứa con gái ghét bị vỗ vào đầu lắm không?” "Aa...R-ra vậy. Tớ rõ rồi. Xin lỗi, tớ thô lỗ quá." “Thật vụng về quá, tớ sẽ kiện cậu tội quấy rối tình dục.” “...xin lỗi.” Cậu vội rụt tay lại và hối lỗi nhìn Ikaruga. Ikaruga thất vọng nhìn về phía Ouka cùng Mari một lát, và rồi, “...dù gì thì cậu cứ xoa đầu tớ thêm đi.” Cô nói vậy, vẫn quay lưng với Takeru. "...eeh?" “Nghĩ lại thì, trước giờ tớ chưa từng được xoa đầu, thế nên cứ xoa thêm đi.” “...ừ.” Cậu không hiểu lắm nhưng cũng không ngu gì mà hỏi lại, vậy nên cậu lại bắt đầu xoa đầu cô. Cậu xoay người lại một cách kỳ cục và bắt đầu xoa đầu cô từ đằng sau. Cái gì...đây. Takeru nhìn chằm vào cô, thật là một cảnh tượng siêu thực. Cậu nhìn và xoa đầu Ikaruga một lúc lâu. Vì không thấy cô phản ứng gì cả, cậu ghé sang nhìn cô từ bên cạnh. "............" Ikaruga vẫn đang nhìn Ouka và Mari, vẻ mặt cô xa xăm. Có một vệt dài in trên gò má cô. Vì ngạc nhiên, vẻ mặt Takeru đơ ra, và cậu liền rút cái tay đang xoa đầu cô về, rồi quay lại tư thế cũ. Ikaruga có nói cô ấy đã thất bại. Takeru không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô. Không biết cô ấy đã đánh mất thứ gì, hay nó quan trọng ra sao với cô ấy. Dù vậy, cậu đương nhiên vẫn lựa chọn ở bên cô ấy. Ikaruga tựa lưng vào lưng cậu, rồi cậu nói. "...mấy vụ nói chuyện gánh vác gánh nặng này nọ, tớ biết là cậu không thích.” "............" “Nhưng nếu có đôi lúc cậu muốn ít nhất là dựa vào tớ, thì tớ thấy cũng không sao.” "............" “Có thể tớ không gánh được tội lỗi của cậu.” Ikaruga vẫn im lặng. Dù vậy, Takeru vẫn cứ nói tiếp. “Nhưng ít nhất thì tớ sẽ đưa vai cho cậu dựa vào mà khóc.” Ngay sau khi cậu nói lên quyết định của mình, *sssh*... cậu cảm thấy lưng mình có gì đó ấm nóng. “...tớ không có khóc, đồ ngốc.” Ikaruga đang gục vào lưng cậu. Dưới vòm trời rực rỡ ánh ban mai, hai người họ không nói gì với nhau. Không nặng, nhưng cũng không phải là nhẹ. Mặc dù chỉ là phân nửa, có khi chỉ một phần ba, nhưng Ikaruga rõ ràng là đã giao phó gánh nặng của mình cho Takeru. Takeru cười gượng nhìn lên bầu trời đang hừng sáng. “Cứng đầu quá.” Sức nặng mà cậu cảm nhận trên lưng mình, lúc này đây, cảm thấy cũng ổn đến lạ. 'Phần 2' Học Viện Phòng Chống Ma Pháp, Bệnh Viện của . Tại nơi cung cấp những phương pháp điều trị tiên tiến nhất này, có nhiều bệnh nhân được điều trị vì các vết thương do ma thuật. Có một khu phức hợp tập trung những bệnh nhân lâm vào tình trạng hiểm nghèo, gần như toàn bộ số bệnh nhân này không còn cơ hội phục hồi. "............" Bên trong phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt được chiếu sáng bằng ánh sáng vàng ấm áp, Kiritani Kyouya ngồi xe lăn đến thăm Yoshimizu Akira. Kyouya tỏ vẻ thất vọng khi thấy cô vẫn đang ngủ. Lịch trình mỗi ngày của cậu là dành thời gian ở nơi đây cho đến lúc hoàng hôn. Cơ hội sống sót của Yoshimizu chỉ khoảng 20%. Vì là một cơ thể nhân bản được cho tăng trưởng nhanh, nên vòng đời của cô rất thấp. Sức đề kháng vốn có của con người cũng chỉ bằng một nửa so với bản gốc. Akira vẫn ngủ say bên trong chiếc lồng chăm sóc đặc biệt được ngăn ra bởi những tấm thủy tinh. Có rất nhiều ống dẫn bên trong, và khuôn mặt xanh xao của cô không nhúc nhích. Thứ minh chứng cô vẫn còn sống, chính là làn sương trắng đọng trên mặt nạ thở của cô. Ngay cả khi cô sống được, thì cô cũng không thể có một cuộc sống bình thường. Cô là một nhân bản. Yoshimizu Akira gốc đã chết rồi. Gia đình cô sẽ không chấp nhận một bản sao, Ban Thanh Trừng cũng sẽ không công khai thừa nhận sự tồn tại của cô. Nếu bị gia đình từ chối, cô sẽ phải giành toàn bộ cuộc đời ẩn mình trong bệnh viện này. Cô sẽ không có sự lựa chọn nào ngoài việc sống hết đời trong cô đơn với một cơ thể ốm yếu. Bất kể là gì đi nữa, cô cũng sẽ không có hạnh phúc. Cảm giác tội lỗi và lòng căm thù tên vu thuật sư, khiến Kyouya không thể chịu nổi. "Mình...đã không thể cứu được... dù chỉ một người đồng đội...!" Cậu giận dữ siết chặt nắm tay, và mặc dù rất muốn dẫm chân, nhưng cũng chẳng có chân để làm thế. Chưa nói tới việc báo thù, ngay cả đi bộ cũng không thể. Sự hối tiếc bùng nổ trong cậu. Cậu tự hỏi mình sẽ ra sao nếu cứ sống thế này vĩnh viễn, cứ sống với lòng hận thù bên trong. Sống đời như vậy có nghĩa gì không? Sự giận dữ biến mất khỏi đôi mắt cậu, và cậu lại chìm vào tuyệt vọng. Thế rồi. *gyuu*, cửa phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt mở ra. Cậu với khuôn mặt thất vọng nhìn về đó, ở đó là, "Heey, Kirigaya-kun. Hôm nay cũng đến thăm à? Ngưỡng mộ cậu thật." Chủ Tịch Học Viện Phòng Chống Ma Pháp, Ootori Sougetsu. Trong tay ông ta là một bó hoa. Kyouya không trả lời, và quay lại nhìn Akira. “Ta hiểu nỗi khổ tâm của cậu. Ta cũng từng có lần mất hết tất cả đồng đội. Không ngạc nhiên gì khi thấy cậu tuyệt vọng như vậy.” "............" “Nhưng với tình trạng này, Yoshimizu-kun coi như đã chết rồi, cô bé sẽ không tỉnh lại đâu.” Trong khi đặt hoa vào phòng, Sougetsu nói những lời an ủi Kyouya. Kyouya chẳng có phản ứng gì cả. Sougetsu nở nụ cười cay đắng, đứng phía sau Kyouya và đặt tay lên vai cậu ta. “Cậu thấy đó, báo thù… chẳng giải quyết được gì cả. Sống chỉ biết thù hận thì thật đáng buồn. Cậu cần phải bước tiếp.” Trước những lời của Sougetsu, Kyouya khẽ run lên. "...ha...tôi không thể bước tiếp được, tôi làm gì có chân." Cậu nắm lấy vạt áo ông ta và rên rỉ về đôi chânTroll thằng nhỏ dữ quá. Trong trận chiến đó Kyouya đã mất đôi chân. Có thể làm giả được, nhưng cậu sẽ không bao giờ cảm nhận mặt đất dưới chân được nữa. Cậu phát tiết lên. “Tôi không tin là trả thù không giải quyết được gì… vì những người đồng đội đã chết của mình, vì Yoshimizu, tôi sẽ không thốt ra mấy lời hoa mỹ đó…! Tôi, với tất cả nỗi đau và thù hận, muốn đánh tên con hoang đó ra bã! Tôi muốn hắn nếm tất cả những cảm giác này! Chỉ cần có thế thôi!” "............" "Những chuyện khác——tôi chẳng muốn làm gì khác nữa!" Nước mắt lưng tròng, cậu đắm mình vào cơn thịnh nộ. Sougetsu nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta, ——Trong khi mỉm cười như mèo Cheshire. “Này, Kirigaya-kun. Nếu cậu muốn báo thù đến thế, sao không để ta giúp một tay nhỉ?” Ông ta ghé sát môi vào tai Kyouya, và thầm thì giọng như chuông ngân. “Cậu không muốn có sức mạnh sao?” "............" “Một sức mạnh to lớn, tất cả vì để báo thù.” Kyouya nhìn Akira, và mở to mắt. Màu sắc đồng tử của cậu ta, bị nhuộm đỏ bởi tất cả những thứ cảm xúc tiêu cực của mình. 'Chú thích' Category:Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai Category:Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai